The invention relates to the removal of weeds and, more particularly, to a weed pulling device having a curved portion for providing leverage and assisting in the movement of the weed and replacement of the ground after removal of the weed.
Various types of tools have been used to remove weeds and other unwanted plants from the ground The tools often leave big holes in the ground, remove too large of an area of grass, fail to remove all of the roots of the weed, or require a person to be on their knees to remove the weed.
There are several kinds of tools made specifically for the removal of weeds and plants. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,241 issued Sep. 14, 1993 to Lee and entitled "Weeding and Picking Implement". The tool includes a forked portion having an obliquely extending stick for holding the weed during removal. However, the tool does not provide a means for using leverage to remove a weed or for replacing any dirt removed from the ground during the removal process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,340 issued Feb. 23, 1993 to Green and entitled "Weed Extraction Device" discloses a tool having a step portion for insertion of a root trap into the ground for removal of a weed. However, the tool does not provide a means for leverage or for compressing the ground after removal of the weed.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus having a means for providing leverage to remove a weed and for replacing and compressing loose dirt removed during weed removal and having a step member for easily and efficiently removing weeds from a standing position.